


Lovely Little Boy

by smexyie7



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Blackmail, Exhibitionism, Extremely Underage, Forced Crossdressing, Gangbang, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Not Ashamed, Lingerie, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Nude Photos, Object Insertion, Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Shota, Slight Inflation, Urethral Play, Urination
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-01-09 16:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12280056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smexyie7/pseuds/smexyie7
Summary: A young boy gets caught and blackmailed by an older guy and becomes his plaything. Please comment if you noticed an error or an inconsistency, or if you just like the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you notice anything wrong or if you like the story! 
> 
> I don't condone ANY of the actions in this story. This is just what I feel like writing every now and then. It's a fantasy, something that always will stay in my head.

A young boy, no older than 10, stood on the fire escape of his family’s apartment, glancing around before climbing down, careful to be silent and stealthy on his descent. He dropped down and grabbed his bike, riding off into the night.

He stopped at a park near his home, dressed in flimsy pajamas, though not for long. He undressed, placing the clothes into his backpack and grabbing a special toy he’d stolen from his best friend’s older brother and his phone, before hiding the bag and his bike before stepping out into a streetlight. His cocklet hardened as he walked through the park, a thrill flying through his whole body. His teeny, pink nipples hardened in the cool breeze as he kept walking deeper into the park. He grinned, knowing that nobody was awake at this time, or so he thought. An older man, about late 20s, early 30’s was watching him from the shadows, his giant cock dripping with pre-cum, desperate to mar the boy’s smooth flesh. The boy stopped at a bench under another streetlight, setting his phone and toy beside him. He sat spreading his tiny legs, unwittingly giving the unknown man a free show and lots of material for pictures. The boy stood and turned, giving the man a wonderful view of his cute butt. He lifted his cute little butt, placing the toy under it before slowly sinking down onto it having already prepped himself, his hole slowly swallowing it up until once again his cheeks met the bench. 

Unbeknownst to the boy, the man had gotten close enough to get pictures of everything, including his face. He also was able to swipe the boys phone, downloading an app that would allow him to text and track the boy without being traced. He quickly set it next to the boy again before disappearing into the shadows.

The boy slowly stood, the pressure of the toy delightful to the somewhat perverse child. He walked back, finding his bike after getting back on it. He rode back nude, shivering in pleasure at the feel of the plug jostling his prostate, not that he knew what that was, when he would hit a bump, and taking back roads so he wouldn’t be seen. He returned to his apartment 20 minutes before his parents woke up. He climbed back up quickly, crawling back into his window and throwing on his pajamas, jumping back into bed and quickly falling back to sleep.

The boy woke 3 hours later at 10:30 to his phone buzzing. He checked it after gently removing the plug from his body, and he saw he had a text with a photo attached to it. He opened it and gasped, seeing that the picture was of him in the park that night. The photo had a caption which read “There’s more where that came from. It’d be a shame for these photos to be seen”. Another text followed, “Meet me at the bathrooms next to the park by 2:00.

He rode back to the park, stopping at the restrooms. He looked around for a moment before spotting a tall, brunette man wearing a black leather jacket and a bag grinning at him. He walked over to the boy, still grinning.

“Hello you little slut.”. He leered at the boy, licking his lips, stepping closer to him. Hr reached out a hand, running it through his hair and down his back, squeezing his little butt quickly before leaning down and whispering into his ear. 

“From now on, or until I get tired of you, you're my bitch. If I text you, you drop everything you're doing, and meet me wherever or whenever I say.”.

“Yes sir.”.

Derek led the boy over to a somewhat secluded area of the now busy park, stopping at the bench. He sat, unzipping his jeans and adjusting himself so his dick would be exposed.

He was already half-hard, so he made the little boy come kneel between his legs before starting to jerk himself to full hardness.

“You're gonna give me that cute ass of yours right here.”.

The boy’s eyes widened having never seen a dick so big. He'd seen his dad's on accident and he was like 5 ½ inches or 6 at the most. He gulped, quickly glancing around for anyone and seeing nobody, he pulled down his pants, climbing on the man's lap, gently setting his still stretched hole onto the engorged head of Derek’s cock. He slipped down the man's cock, gasping at the feel of his insides being stretched wider than they’d ever been before. The man groaned in the boy’s ear, grasping his hips and pulling him down, making his eyes roll in pleasure at the feeling of being stretched even wider. His hips finally touched Derek’s lap and he felt so full and also really hot and he wasn’t completely sure why. His little penis was rock hard against his stomach, leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. Derek grabbed his little cock and started jerking him, again whispering in his ear. 

“You're such a little slut aren't you? You're wrapped around my dick in the park where anyone could see you and your getting even harder. I bet you'd like to go home all plugged up with cum nice and deep inside of your little boypussy wouldn't you?”.

The boy moaned loudly at the man's words, his whole body jerking as his cock slammed into his prostate. 

“You feel that? That's my cock hitting your slut button. It turns little boys like you into sweet little whores and once it's been hit you'll always need something inside your little holes.”.

The boy nodded, his body seizing and clamping around his cock, crying out before having his mouth covered by a hand. Derek grunted, coming buckets inside of the child, causing his gut to distend ever so slightly. His little cocklet spurted out a few weak strands of precum and he slumped bonelessly against Derek's chest. 

Derek lifted the boy, never removing himself from inside him. He closed his jacket around him, completely covering the boy except for his head. He fixed his pants so nobody could tell what was going on under the clothing. 

He reached his car and drove off with the boy still wrapped in his jacket heading toward his own home.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at his taxpayer(those businesses with apartments above them), Derek carried Ethan inside, laying him on the bed. He leaned over and grabbed a plug out of his drawer, pulling out and not-so gently shoved the plug inside of him. the boy. He shrieked, his back bowing and his eyes rolling back. Derek chuckled and tied the boy to the bed.

“What are you doing?!”. Ethan struggled, but Derek wasn’t affected much.

“Struggle all you want. You’re still gonna have to do what I say my little bitch.”.

Ethan started, his face contorting in anger, his body thrashing. Derek smirked and knelt beside him, leaning over his tiny body. Derek reached out and gripped the boy’s nipples between his fingers, twisting them sharply, making him scream out in pain and shock. His nipples quickly turned a bright pink before darkening into a deep red. Ethan whimpered, his whole body trembling in pain and arousal. Derek leaned down and sucked a nipple into his mouth, teasing it with his teeth. He alternated between them, making them puff up and making them even more sensitive. He then grinned at the boy, getting up and going down into the shop below. He grabbed some supplies and returned upstairs. He looked at the instruments and whimpered, seeing that quite a few of them were sharp and pointy. Derek saw the fear and apprehension on his face and smirked.  
“Do you know what I am going to do with these?”. Ethan shook his head, internally dreading the answer.  
Derek drew his fingers across the boy’s chest.

“I’m gonna make you beautiful. I’m going to break you down bit by bit and then build you up into a perfect little whore. My perfect little whore”.

Ethan gulped, looking up at the man with big, blue eyes. Derek ignored him and quickly rubbed an alcohol pad on his nipples and two needles before quickly pushing a needle into one of the boy's nipples. Ethan opened his mouth to scream, his mouth was covered by a pillow, but the scream was still heard, though muffled. He gave him no time to adjust before doing the same to the other nipple, making the boy scream even louder. He grabbed the flower piercings and inserted them. He got up and went to go get some gauze and ice and three drugs.

The first was to help Ethan's nipples heal quickly and the second was to make his nipples extremely sensitive to the touch. He came back and used the gauze to wipe away the blood before jabbing the first drug into him. The holes quickly closed around the piercings, healing faster than Derek thought. He put the ice on and Ethan whimpered at the cold, but that was it. Derek moved the ice and injected the second drug. He gasped and his back arched as his nipples felt like there were thousands of new nerves in them.

Once finished, Derek grabbed the third needle. This drug was made to make people susceptible to commands. Derek had modified it to make his victims susceptible to his commands. He injected it, knowing that it wouldn't start working until tomorrow. He pulled Ethan's clothes out of a bag, taking his boxers and holding them up.

“Bring me all of your boxers tomorrow.”.  
Ethan looked at the man, confused.

“But I'll be at school? How will I..?”.

“Leave the boxers in the janitors closet on the farthest right side of the school. Understand?”, he growled, making the boy immediately shake his head in obedience. Derek checked the time and saw that the boy needed to get home so not to arouse suspicion. He handed the boy his shirt and jacket to put on before grabbing another object that was unfamiliar to the boy. To him, it looked like a string of pearls that got bigger as they went. Derek covered the object in some lube before turning to the boy again.  
“Get on your hands and knees, with that cute little ass facing me.”.  
Ethan did as he was asked, scrambling to get in the position. His little asshole was still somewhat swollen and still had cum inside it, but it was still a tight fit for Derek's dick as he crammed it deep inside the child. Ethan screamed, his whole body being squished into the mattress. Derek fucked him hard and fast, showing very little mercy. He came a few moments after, grinning as he pulled out, watching some of his cum leak out. He grabbed the beads, pushing the first of them in the boy's ass. Finishing, he stood and tossed the boy his boxers and jeans.

Allowing the boy time to dress, he brought him back to the park. He stopped next to the kids bike, as it was the only one there. He waved the boy off and went home to plan what he'd do next to his new toy. Ethan, thoroughly sore, gingerly biked home, getting inside just before his usual time. His mother had already gone to bed, having an early morning the next day, so he was pretty much alone. He ate and shuffled off to his room. He barely had enough energy to get ready for bed, but he did. Reaching his bed, the boy flopped already asleep. His last thought was that this school year was gonna suck.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Ethan woke up and was glad that he wasn't sore. He went and got food, knowing that his mom had already left for work, so he could do what he needed without her seeing his shameful secret. He showered and when he came out, he saw he had a text from Derek.

“Don't forget to bring those boxers slut. There will be underwear to change into and a surprise for you in the closet. After school, you'll meet me in the soccer field during lunch.”.

Ethan sighed and dressed, careful to avoid his tender hole which still had the anal beads inside it. He grabbed a bag and stuffed all his boxers in the bag before shoving the whole thing in his backpack. He checked the time and saw that he was gonna be late if he didn't leave right then, so he bolted out of the door, somehow not forgetting anything.

Arriving at school, he made sure to come in the building on the far right side and he slipped into the old janitors closet. He saw the bag and opened it, but not before taking all his boxers out of the bag and setting them in the same corner. Upon opening the bag, he was shocked to find a pair of black lacy panties. He blinked for a moment, before resigning himself to wearing girly underwear. Ethan quickly discarded his pants and boxers, tossing the boxers inside his bag before pulling the panties on. He redressed and looked in the bag again. He found some lube, a thin metal rod, and a note, which said,

_/I want you to wear this all day. Cover that metal rod in lube and stick it in your penis. Cover it in lube. Seriously. The other little metal piece is to keep the rod inside./_

Ethan gulped, apprehensive about what he was told to do, but he knew he had to. He pulled his pants down and popped open the lube. He dipped the metal rod fully into the bottle, before covering it in more lube, making it drip on the floor. He also squoze some of it directly into his penis, which made him gasp at the odd sensation. He gripped his dick in his hand, and slowly pushed the rod into his tiny piss slit. He screamed softly, the sensation being ever so painful. He pushed and pulled the metal rod until it fully sank inside of him. He pushed the little metal plug inside the tip and pulled up his pants. He sprinted to class, barely making it on time, but he somehow did.

During his class, all he could think about was how hard his little cock was and how good the beads felt inside of him, though he wouldn't admit it. Another sensation he began to try not to focus on was his need to pee. His teacher was one of those who didn't send kids to the bathroom during class and only during breaks could you go to the bathroom. He also didn't want to have to remove the metal rod lodged inside his cocklet, so he instead chose to sit quietly and suffer. Lunch finally rolled around, and Ethan slipped out of the lunchroom and headed to the soccer field. He saw a figure near the bleachers and realized it was Derek.

Forgetting about his bladder, he sped over to him, not wanting to incur his wrath. Derek smirked at the boy, grabbing him by the shoulder. He took his coat and lifted his shirt, exposing tiny, bubblegum nipples to the cold. They pebbled instantly and Ethan gasped at the cold, his whole body shivering. He clenched his bladder, not wanting to piss himself in front of his tormentor. Derek pulled his pants down, exposing the tiny dick to the cold air.

“Sit down in the snow slut. Make sure you rub it in those cute little nipples.”.

Ethan sat, his little body pretty much covered in goosebumps. He picked up some snow and mashed it to his chest, his whole body involuntarily shivering from the cold, wet snow. Derek pulled out his phone, taking pictures of the now freezing boy. He had him do a few poses before stopping. Ethan stayed on the ground, unsure of what to do next.

“Get on your hands and knees, ass up in the air.”.

Ethan turned over, pushing his cute ass in the air. Derek smirked when he saw the anal beads were still deep inside Ethan's ass. He smacked his ass a couple times, making the skin turn a dark shade of pink. Ethan yelped and moaned, his body already associating spankings with pleasure. Derek slowly pulled the beads out of the boys hole, watching as each bead stretched the tiny hole. Derek unzipped his own pants, shoving himself deep inside as soon as the last bead left Ethan's body. He plowed into the boy, slamming into his prostate with a lewd squelch every time he hit home. Ethan squealed and moaned, his body slamming into the ground with each thrust. Derek came quickly, filling the boy with jizz. It was so much that it left his stomach slightly distended. Ethan moaned pitifully, his body having gone through an orgasm without an actual release. Derek looked down at the boy, grinning ferally while looking into his eyes as he released his bladder into his bowels.

Ethan's eyes widened, feeling the man's piss inside his ass, filling every crevice. Derek stopped his flow for a moment, reaching in his pocket to pull out a thick, red buttplug. He cleanly pulled out, pushing the plug in without letting a drop spill from himself or the boys red, puffy hole. The rest of his piss, Derek let out all over Ethan and his shirt, soaking them both. Finishing, Derek handed him his panties and pants, which were now cold and wet from the snow. He again reached in his pocket and pulled out a thin, black training bra that had holes where his nipples would be, handing it to the cold, piss covered boy. “Wear this for the rest of the day. As soon as school ends, meet me at the playground in the park.”. Derek left the shivering boy, who reluctantly pulled the training bra on, cringing at the sight of his piercings sticking out of the holes, and it immediately became wet as his skin hadn't dried yet. He pulled on his coat, which thankfully wasn't wet like the rest of his clothes.

He waddled back to lunch, having just enough time to get his walk normal and scarf down his food and finish one of his water bottles before going back to his class. Sitting down, he immediately remembered his bladder, which was now even fuller than before. He knew he was screwed because after this class ended, he'd have to go all the way to the other end of the school, and he wouldn't have time to go and he didn't want to have to put the sound in again. His little cock was also harder than anything due to the sound and due to the plug hitting his prostate. After school, he wobbled his way over to the other side of the school once again. He gingerly got onto his bike, taking care to adjust himself so he wouldn't be in any pain on his way to the park. He didn't take the backroads this time, choosing to take the main road. Arriving at the playground, he saw Derek sitting on a bench near the swings.

“Good slut. Now, off with the coat, panties and pants. And put this on and climb on the play castle.”.

Derek laid out a summer dress, and Ethan shivered from the cold just looking at it. He pulled off his pants and panties first, pulling the dress up his legs, before the coat came off. He stood there in 35 degree weather in a dress meant for 80 degree weather. Not to mention the dress barely covered his ass, and was kinda see through. He climbed on the play castle with Derek right behind him, recording an upskirt shot of his little dick and balls. Derek had him press himself against poles, push his dick through the bars on the little bridge, and flip the dress up and pull his little ass cheeks apart to show off his hole stretched around the buttplug. Derek pulled him over to the top of the slide and pulled the dress off. He grabbed the plug and yanked it, smirking when Ethan yelped in pain and watched his piss and cum flow out of the boy and dribble down the slide. He also pulled the cock plug out, turning the boy so his cocklet stuck through the bars. The sensation of the plug being pulled caused Ethan to piss, which also cleaned the cum that was inside him out. He moaned loudly at the feeling of his piss leaving his body and Derek got hard at the sight of him.

“Such a slut. Maybe I should make you hold your piss more often if you're gonna moan like that.”.

They walked back to where they'd left their stuff, and Ethan reached to grab his clothes, but Derek stopped him.

“Only put on your coat and leave it unzipped until we get to your apartment. I want you to open the window for me.”.

Ethan blanched, not wanting to bring this man to his home, his somewhat sanctuary. He shook his head vigorously, his hair flopping from side to side. Derek gripped a nipple and roughly twisted it, making the boy cry out.

“You do what I say you slut. You're going to let me in to your apartment understand?”.

Ethan whimpered and nodded, not wanting to be punished in any way. Derek drove to the boys apartment building and parked in the alley behind a dumpster. Ethan hopped off, zipping his coat up and grabbed his stuff and went into his apartment.

“Mom? You here?”.

There was no answer, so he continued into his room and unlocked the window.

A moment later, Derek climbed through the window with a bag on his back. He closed the window and curtains and looked around his room. He saw a corner with a few stuffed animals, one of which was a big, white bear, a bunk bed, which he found odd, since he thought the kid was an only child, and a desk. He planned on turning this whole room into Ethan's personal bathroom. Derek turned to the already naked boy with a grin. Oh he was gonna have fun with this little slut.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek grabbed 3 pills out of his bag, and pulled the boy into the kitchen, looking for a water bottle or two. Looking in the fridge, he found two large ones and pulled them out. He shoved one of them and the pills into his small hands.

 

“Take these pills and drink this water. Both bottles better be finished in 20 minutes.

 

Ethan knew not to argue, so he drank the first bottle after downing the pills. He quickly finished the first bottle, actually being quite thirsty. The second one soon followed. The pills he had taken, unbeknownst to him, were diuretics, so his bladder would fill quickly and Derek's fun could begin. While he waited, Derek set up a few cameras in various places in Ethan's room and bathroom. Soon enough, Ethan started squirming around, clenching his legs together. Derek returned and found the squirming child. 

 

“Come on then, let's start our game.”.

 

He led him back into the room and closed the door. He pulled out a girly outfit consisting of a black training bra, a thin, pink long sleeve shirt and a miniskirt. He also pulled out a butt plug and put it inside the boy, making sure it was directly over his prostate. He made Ethan put the clothes on and they left again. 

 

“We're going to the mall. You're going to be a good little slut while we're there you understand? Oh, and if you piss yourself, you won't like what happens.”.

 

**At the Mall**

 

Ethan was in an immense amount of pain. His bladder felt like it was about to explode, his chest was stinging from his nipple ring piercings being pulled, and his ass hurt from being fucked multiple times on the way to the mall and from the plug being roughly fucked into his hole. Now all he wanted to do was pee, he didn't care where or how, he just wanted to pee. Derek was taking great pleasure in fucking with Ethan. He was pretending to leave the mall and then faking remembering something and going back in. He headed to the food court and sat down in a booth. He made Ethan sit next to him, and he got up to go get food. 

 

“Stay here you little slut. I'll know if you move.”.

 

He left the boy to squirm, wishing that he could go pee. Derek returned with two large Sprites, a burger, a hot dog, and some fries.

 

“You better finish that soda.”, he growled, beginning to eat. 

 

Finishing, Ethan felt like he was gonna burst for real. There was so much liquid inside his body that the shirt was stretching around his lower belly. Every step he took he had to clench as hard as he could so he wouldn't pee in public. Derek smirked at him, pulling him into a corner. 

 

“That little bladder is so full isn't it baby?”.

 

He rubbed a hand over the tiny bump, causing Ethan to shudder and whimper. Derek pulled Ethan's little cheeks apart and played with the plug inside of him, smashing it into his slut button. He smirked at the boy's plight, stopping at random intervals. He pulled it out, licking his lips at the sight of his pink hole clenching around nothing. He quickly unzipped himself and pushed inside of Ethan,slamming into the boy. Ethan almost screamed, his ass being filled all at once and his body being squished against the wall. Derek came fairly quickly, having been hard the entire time. He pulled out and watched his come leak out of the puffy, red hole. He'd had enough fun with him at the mall, so they left. They went back to the apartment and Ethan sighed in relief, but didn't relax just yet. Derek kissed him roughly, nipping at his bottom lip and shoving his tongue down his throat. He smirked at the boy's swollen, red lips, chuckling at the squirming figure. He grabbed the boy again, forcing his cock down his throat, shoving it deep. Ethan gagged and flailed, his eyes wide and teary. He was paid no mind as Derek pulled back, gripped Ethan's hair so he wouldn't be able to move and let loose a burst of piss onto his tongue. 

 

“Swallow it all you little whore.”.

 

Ethan swallowed, not wanting to incite Derek's wrath, even though all he wanted to do was pull away and puke. Derek pulled out, wiping himself off on Ethan's bed. By this time, Ethan's sister and mom were back home and asleep, so he went out the window. 

 

“Oh, by the way my little plaything, I lied about letting you go to the bathroom today.”.

 

Derek grinned evilly at the desperate and devastated look on Ethan's face.

 

“I'll send you the outfit you're going to be wearing tomorrow as well. Goodnight my little slut.”.

 

Derek left and Ethan closed the window, wondering when the torture would finally stop. 


	5. Chapter 5

Ethan woke to his bladder screaming in pain and his whole body was more sore than it had been when he did track. He turned and noticed his phone had a message on it. He dreaded reading it, but he knew he didn't want the pictures of him to be posted anywhere either, so he sucked it up and opened the text.

/Make sure you wear some cute little panties. I left a bag on the fire escape for you. Put it in your backpack. I'll pick you up after school, because I've got a surprise for you. You are allowed to piss today, but only in your panties and it must be outside. There better be pictures/

Ethan opened his window and found the bag, pulling it inside and shoving it into the bottom of his backpack. He felt the plug still inside of him, so he gingerly pulled it out, moaning at the feel because his body started attributing that feeling to pleasure, even though it wasn't exactly wanted. He felt the cum that was still inside him start to leak out and he shuddered and went to go shower, taking care to wash his ass out. He went back into his room and put on a pair of white panties with red and pink hearts all over them, blushing as he realized today was Valentine's Day. He remembered that he'd asked his mom to buy candy valentines for his class and he grabbed them from the table and left for school. On the way to school, his whole body was completely tight because his bladder was even fuller that before. He got to school fairly quickly, not wanting to aggravate his bladder which was filled to the brim. He hopped off his bike and headed to his class and dropped his bag off before running outside and dropping his pants.

He barely made it before his bladder muscles finally gave out. The cloth between his legs quickly became soaked and yellow, and dripped down onto the concrete. He peed hard and fast, his body relaxing. He didn't even care that he was outside in the cold, all he cared about was the all-consuming feeling of relief. As the stream slowed and stopped, Ethan grabbed his phone and took a picture of the now soaked panties and sent it to Derek. He pulled them off and rung them out so they wouldn't soak through his pants and he pulled them back on. After that, his day went smoothly as he could focus on his work for once. 

The school day ended and Ethan biked back home and found Derek waiting for him. 

“Come on slut. We've got places to be.”.

Derek grabbed his hand and drug the boy to his car. Derek drove to this nice house and parked. 

“Strip. Put on the things in the bag.”.

Ethan opened the bag and internally cringed. The outfit was a bikini, but way sluttier. The top was red, transparent, and heart shaped. The bottoms were the same, but crotchless. There was also a pink butt plug that was heart shaped and glittery on the end, a sounding rod with a heart shaped end, a pair of weighted nipple clamps and lube. He stripped and put the outfit on, feeling so very exposed. Derek leaned over and started pinching his nipples and pulling the piercings, quickly getting Ethan’s nipples hard. He put the clamps on the piercings, making Ethan gasp and and arch his back. Ethan put the sounding rod and the butt plug in himself, and they got out of the car. Before he knocked on the door, he tied a blindfold around Ethan's face and waited a few moments until his friend opened the door. They high-fived and his friend ushered them inside, not wanting Ethan to be seen by his neighbors. 

The inside of the house was tasteful, something you wouldn't have expected from the way the guy looked. Ethan was groped by the guy, his whole body shuddering in revulsion. 

“Where'd you get such a sexy little bitch Derek?”

Derek and his friend sat on the couch and Ethan was made to kneel on the ground, with a pillow under his knees.

“Little slut was in the park naked, shoving a plug up his little bubble butt.”.

His friend smirked down at him, not that he could see that, his dick already getting hard. The doorbell rang and Derek stood up to answer it. Coming back, Derek brought in 3 other men. One looked at him again, realizing that he knew the boy, because he was his student. They all, minus Ethan, high-fived and fist bumped each other before all turning to the trembling boy. Derek hefted Ethan over his shoulder and carried him down to the basement. He placed him on a cushioned platform that had a space for his nipples to hang down. His nipples were already super sensitive, so the weights on them made him mewl as the dangled in the air. Derek had him get on his knees so his ass was in the air, then he tied him to the platform. 

The other men had followed them down, their pants already off. One of the guys pulled the plug out of his ass without warning, making him yelp before screaming as one of the larger guys shoved himself fully into his ass in one go. The man showed no mercy as he forcefully plunged deep inside the boy. 

“Such a little slut for this dick. I can feel your little pussy trying to suck me even deeper.”.

He came after a few more thrusts, emptying himself deep inside his hole. He roughly pulled out and then shoved himself deep inside his throat, making him gag. 

“Clean me bitch.”, his gravelly voice groaned out. Ethan licked and sucked as best he could from his position, his throat spasming around the intrusion. The guy started to thrust into his throat again, grabbing his head and fucking deep into his mouth. Another man shoved inside of him, definitely the largest out of all of all of them, making him scream, though it was muffled around the cock inside his throat.

And so it went, Ethan was fucked in every hole and by the end of the night, his ass was totally and fully wrecked. All he could taste was cum and piss, and his body was sore and also covered in piss and cum. Derek took him in the adjoining bathroom, rinsing it all off his body before shoving the removable shower head inside his red, swollen hole. He weakly tried to get away from the onslaught of ice cold water, but because he’d been fucked for five hours straight, resistance was futile. He cried out as the water filled his bowels, his whole body feeling like it was freezing from the inside out. He was in the downward dog position, so he could see and feel his stomach expanding.

“When I turn off the water, you better clench hard after I pull the shower head out.”.

Derek turned off the water and yanked the shower head out of Ethan’s ass, a little water following it before he clenched. Derek lifted him and sat him on the toilet.

“Ok, you can let go.”.

They did this two more times before Derek led Ethan back out to where the men were. Derek told him to get back on his hands and knees to accept one last “gift” from the men around him. One by one, each man came deep inside him before leaving. Derek was last and also plugged the now bone tired boy up. He lifted him up and carried him to the car, not bothering to redress him. He brought him home, taking care not to make any noise and put him in his pajamas before putting him in the bed. He set a bottle of water and an extra strength pain pill and left just as quickly as he came, closing the window on his way out.


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan woke up once again in pain. His entire body was throbbing and he felt he could barely move a muscle in any direction. He silently thanked God that he had no school and that his mother wasn’t home. He rolled over and found some pain reliever and a bottle of water. He quickly took the pill and sighed, waiting to let it kick in. It kicked in pretty quickly and he sighed again, this time in relief and decided to try and get up to assess the damage done to his body. He gingerly got up and walked, or more like waddled into his door to look in his full length mirror. He was glad that there were no bruises on his face or arms, but his lower body was another story. His hips had dark bruises on them, presumably from the multiple men gripping his sides like he was gonna slip away. His knees had a bit of redness on them from rubbing against the pillow. The last thing he took note of was the urethral sound was still in place, but before he could remove it, he looked up to find Derek in his room. The man grinned at the boy, making him shiver in both disgust and arousal as his subconscious had begun attributing that smile to pleasure.

“Time for more fun my little slut. Go clean up so we can get going.”.

Ethan obeyed, cleaning himself from head to toe and removing the sound, sighing in relief when it was out. He came back into the room to find the outfit that Derek had brought laid out on the bed. The outfit was a coat with wool trim on the bottom, stockings with garter belts, and Mary Jane shoes. He got dressed, though he got a bit of help from Derek with the garter belts. Once he was dressed, he felt a breeze and found that it exposed a small bit of his ass. He buttoned up the coat, which only covered up the top part of his body, leaving the rest of him a little exposed. He looked at himself in his mirror and internally, he thought he could actually pass as a girl, even if he knew he wasn’t.

They left the apartment and headed to the park. Derek parked and pulled Ethan onto his lap, jerking him to full hardness before putting a ribbon around the top of his cock.

“Don’t touch it. You’re gonna walk around the park with your cocklet out so everyone can see how much of a slut you are.”.

They had been walking for a while when Derek had a devious idea. He walked over to a bench and sat down, pulling Ethan in front of him.

“Don’t move. I’m gonna have some fun with you.”.

He pulled out a dildo and pushed it inside Ethan making the boy gasp and squirm.

“Quit moving. You want everyone to know that you’re just a little slut?”.

Ethan froze, watching his surroundings with wide eyes, terrified of getting caught. Derek smirked as he began smashing the dildo into his prostate, looking on with no small amount of glee at the young man’s predicament.

“Such a whore. Letting yourself get fucked outside with your tiny cocklet out for anyone to see?”.

Ethan moaned, his mind drifting a little at the pressure and words. It was an amazing feeling, though he’d never admit it to anyone but himself. He moaned softly, cumming just as a couple of kids from his school walked by, some of it getting on their clothes, though they didn’t notice. Derek pulled the dildo out and smoothly pushed three fingers inside him, making his hole flutter as it tried to close around his fingers. Ethan gasped as he felt ice cold air inside his body, making him shiver involuntarily. Derek slammed his fingers inside him for a little bit before leaning down to pull an icicle off the bench. It was pretty big width-wise, so he thought it was perfect. He began to push it inside Ethan. The young boy gasped and tried to squirm away from it, but couldn’t move out of Derek’s strong grip. Once Derek pushed the ice as far as it could go, he slipped a plug inside of Ethan. Ethan was already quite cold as the coat he had on was not truly made for the cold and the large icicle inside his ass didn’t make it any easier. Derek stood and pulled Ethan along to go get some hot chocolate, which Ethan was quite thankful for. Derek grabbed the mugs and told Ethan to go find a seat while he got some napkins and some marshmallows. When Ethan left, Derek added crushed diuretic pills to Ethan’s hot chocolate. He smirked as he headed toward the table.

“Here you go slut. Make sure you drink it all. Wouldn’t want you to get a cold right?”.

Ethan nodded, though he was a little suspicious of Derek, he brushed it off and continued drinking, shivering every now and then due to the icicle inside him. Finishing, the two males continued to walk around, Derek telling Ethan to expose himself in random areas. By the time they headed back to the car, Derek had fucked Ethan three different times and Ethan had almost gotten caught exposing himself five times. Now, Ethan’s bladder was quite full and was squirming around and bouncing on his toes and ready to go to the bathroom. Derek noticed and decided to drive around for a while, wanting to draw out the torture. Once Derek had his fill, Ethan was squirming worse than a toddler on sugar. They reached the apartment building and Ethan hopped out and was about to bolt inside when Derek pulled him back.

“Walk. Slowly.”, was all he said before letting go and following him. Ethan was quite jittery as they stepped into the elevator. Derek decided to make Ethan wait a bit longer and pressed the button to the seventh floor in the complex much to Ethan’s dismay as his apartment was on the fourth floor. As the elevator rose, Derek began to tease the young boys nipples until all he could think about was the pleasurable feeling and not peeing himself. When the elevator reached the floor, Derek took off the coat, leaving Ethan in garters and the Mary Janes.

“You’re gonna walk to the end of the hall to the balcony while touching yourself. Don’t even think about trying to cover yourself.”.

Ethan gulped, but knew that he couldn’t refuse. The doors opened and the naked little boy walked into the hall, pinching and twisting a nipple and jerking himself off. He reached the end of the hall and as he reached the door he came, pre-cum spurting onto the floor. He barely held himself from peeing all over the floor and stepped onto the balcony. Derek quickly followed and pressed up against Ethan’s back, removing the plug and slamming inside the boy. Ethan yelped before moaning from Derek slamming into his prostate. Derek finished quickly from being pent up the entire day, painting Ethan’s insides white. As he was still hard, Derek slowly pumped inside of Ethan.

“All those people below us. If they looked up, what would they see? A slutty little boy, naked on the balcony.”. 

Ethan whimpered as he came, his semi-white pre-cum shooting out and down to the ground. The dirty words making him all hot and bothered. Derek left him there, going back to Ethan’s apartment, leaving Ethan to walk back to his apartment. Ethan got to his apartment, thankful that he got there without getting caught. He bolted to his room where Derek was waiting.

“Such a slutty thing. Walking all the way to the apartment naked where any pervert could see you?”. 

Ethan trembled as his bladder felt like it was overflowing, and Derek took notice of it.

“You had to piss as well you little slut? Holding your bladder and doing it while being a little slut? You’re not even a slut anymore. You’ve become a whore.”.

Derek grabbed him and fucked him into his mattress before pulling out and plugging him up. Derek left after that, leaving Ethan to clean himself up and pass out.


	7. Not A Chapter

Having some writers block. Comment some ideas so i can get the creative juices flowing again please! Thanks for reading my story!


	8. Chapter 8

Ethan woke the next morning to his mother shaking him awake.

“There was a power outage last night. I called into the school, so you kids won’t be late. Get up.”.

Ethan nodded, still sleepy and a little oversensitive from his escapades from the day before. He pulled himself out of bed, shivering from the cold air as the heat had gone out as well, trudging across his room to put on his uniform. He pulled on the white polo, navy blazer, and black pants. When he finally woke up completely, he realized that he had to pee very badly, like worse than the other times before. He bolted out of his room and had just made it to the door of the bathroom, when his mother yelled.

“Come on! I gotta get you kids to school and me to work! You can use the bathroom when you get to school.”.

Ethan whimpered quietly before grabbing his phone, coat, and backpack and heading toward the door. His mom handed him and his sister money for lunch and them both two warm cinnamon rolls and orange juice before ushering them to the car. They got to school in record time, their mom signing them in before kissing their foreheads and leaving. The siblings headed in, splitting up as Ethan went down the hallway for the 6th graders and his sister went down the hall for the 4th graders. He walked into his class and was shocked to find that Derek, his tormentor, was the substitute teacher. Derek grinned at the boy, the look in his eye promising untold amounts of sexual assault.

“Hello young man, may I ask who you are and why you’re late?”.

Ethan shuffled up to the desk, setting a note from the office on the desk. Derek picked it up and nodded.

“Go and sit Mr. Mindian. The work your teacher assigned is on the board.”.

The class worked diligently until it was time for lunch. Ethan knew he’d probably have to stay, so he slowly packed his stuff, watching Derek out of the corner of his eye. He watched him smile at each of his classmates as they exited the class and then shut the door and lock it.

“Strip. Now.”.

Ethan sighed, taking off his clothes and putting them in his bag, knowing that he probably wouldn’t have them on for the rest of the day. He walked over to Derek, his walk weird due to forgetting to go to the bathroom again. Derek handed him the girls uniform, which was a blue polo and a black skirt, but this version was short and tight, with the shirt only coming to Ethan’s nipples and see-through, and the skirt not even covering half his ass and made of leather. Derek licked his lips, watching him change. He also noticed the slight bulge where his bladder was.

“You’re still holding your piss from yesterday? Well, now you’re gonna have to deal with that. Get under the desk.”.

Ethan slipped under the desk while Derek hid Ethan’s backpack. The class returned a few moments later, a few of his friends wondering where he was. Derek sat down, scooting so that his crotch was in Ethan’s face.

“He got called to another class, but he’ll be back for gym.”.

While he was ‘explaining’ where Ethan was, he reached down and unzipped his pants, letting his already hard dick out of his pants. Ethan crawled up and wrapped his lips around Derek’s cock, licking and sucking all over the head and glands. It didn’t take long before Derek reached down and shoved Ethan all the way down his cock, cumming straight down his throat. By this time, Ethan was used to the rough treatment, so he just relaxed his jaw and let Derek have his way with his mouth.

The class ended an hour later, with Ethan having taken at least a quart of cum and a gallon of piss into his gullet. His bladder had also expanded, so he really had to go now. Derek finally removed his cock from Ethan’s now well fucked throat, cumming one more time, making sure to rub it all on his face and rubbing the excess in his hair and letting the rest drip down his body. Ethan crawled out from under the table, standing and stretching for a moment, only to be pushed down onto the desk the next. He felt other hands on his body, jerking his cock and sticking something inside of it, not even being given a chance to adjust himself before he was shoved onto an extremely large cock. He looked down to find that whoever was fucking him had such a big dick that he could see the outline of their dick pounding away at his prostate, even with the copious amounts of cum and piss bloating his belly. He also noticed that someone, most likely Derek, had stuck a pen in his peehole. The person inside him finally came, filling Ethan even more. He was bent over and felt the person release hot piss inside him, making him moan and the person inside him groan. The person pulled out none too gently, leaving Ethan with his hole gaping and twitching, being too weak to close. 

Derek smirked at the P.E. teacher, whose dick was just about inhumanly long and just as wide. He gave Ethan no warning before shoving his full length inside, jackhammering his prostate again. He lifted the boy, pushing him as far down as he could on his cock. Ethan couldn’t even breathe, all the air being pushed out of his body due to the pounding he was receiving. The teacher finished a while later, releasing literal gallons inside him. Ethan felt his stomach expand once again and honestly wasn’t surprised, that is, until he felt something coming up his throat. He covered his mouth in shock, trying to keep whatever was coming up his throat inside, but it was futile as the cum, piss, and stomach acids spilled from his mouth. After a while of his hole being violated by quite a few men, all had been satisfied, except for Ethan, and Derek finally decided to plug him up, that is, after adding a few extra things to Ethan’s body. He grabbed highlighters and pens out of Ethan’s pencil bag, showing them all to Ethan before pushing as many as he could fit inside. Once he was satisfied, Derek began spanking Ethan’s hole until it was tight enough to fit around the plug he had.

Ethan stood, his belly about the size of a basketball even though some of the cum and other liquids had shot out of his mouth and nose. He wobbled for a minute, his slim body unbalanced by the excess weight. By now, it was 3:30 and the only reason Ethan’s mother wasn’t wondering where her son was was because she’d always had him stay until his sister was done with her music practice. Derek put nipple clamps on Ethan’s pierced nipples, which conveniently were rings, attaching them to a chain.

“Come on then, we’re going for a walk.”.

Ethan had no chance to protest before being dragged out of the room by his nipples. They walked around the school for a bit before reaching the snow covered field. Derek pulled the pen from Ethan’s hole, causing him to pee uncontrollably until he was empty, which made him cum at the same time. He did the same for his ass, recording as all the piss, cum, and other objects fell out of his body until he was cleaned out again, which made him come a second time. Derek led the wobbling, glazed-eyed boy back inside to get dressed, his body over-sensitized and horny, even with the vigorous pounding he’d received earlier. Derek saw the look and smirked, pinching his nipples and groped at his ass before sending him on his way.

Ethan got home and passed out for a while, his body, though used to rough treatment, was not quite used to prolonged fuck sessions yet. He woke up a little later to complete darkness, except for the moon shining through his window. He got up to get food and returned to his room, taking off his clothes and putting on pajamas. He flopped on his bed again and tried to fall back to sleep. After an hour of tossing and turning, he got up and decided to do his homework. As he worked, his body started to heat up and he kept losing his focus, as the pen he was using was the last one that had gone inside his body. He leaned back into his chair, closing his eyes and breathing for a moment. Behind his closed lids, flashes of what happened at school that day crossed his mind, making his body react. His nipples perked up and his cocklet hardened, his hands unconsciously running up and down his body, teasing his nipples and cocklet. He began jerking off, pinching and pulling at a nipple. He groaned softly when he couldn’t cum. He stood, his hard cocklet bobbing a little. He grabbed his lotion and spread some on his hands. He began to jerk off again, kneeling on the floor, his ass in the air facing his window. He moaned, pushing two fingers into his still stretched hole. It didn’t take long for him to cum after starting to fuck himself on his fingers, as his hole had become more of an erogenous zone then before. 

He laid there gasping for breath before jumping when he heard a knock at the window. He scrambled to his feet and turned to find Derek looking at him with a lecherous gleam in his eyes. Ethan immediately went over to the window, opening it as quietly as he could as his sister and mom were in the living room and would easily hear if there was too much noise from his room.

“D-Derek!”. He whispered, keeping his voice as low as possible. “What are you doing here?”.

Derek smirked. “Just watching the show. You’ve become such a little slut haven’t you? Fucking yourself on your fingers. You’re just a needy little bitch aren’t you? Always needing something inside you huh?”. He asked in a mocking voice.

Ethan blushed as Derek spoke, his body again unconsciously reacting to the words as he’d been hearing it for almost a year now and his subconscious had attributed these words to pleasure. Derek grinned again, reaching to pluck at Ethan’s nipples and pull at the rings. Ethan whimpered as his nipples were now the most sensitive part of his body. Derek stopped and handed Ethan a bag.

“I’ll be subbing for your class again tomorrow. I want you wearing all of this.”.

Ethan nodded and watched the man leave as quick as he came. Ethan went back to his work, finishing quickly after having cum. Putting his things away, he once again got in the bed, sleep overtaking him in an instant.


End file.
